Pale Flower of Darkness
Chapter Information *'Pale Flower of Darkness' is Chapter 25 of Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken in Eliwood mode and 27 in Hector *'Like chapter 23, this chapter also has two different maps.' You'll get Kenneth's map if the sum of Priscilla, Serra, Lucius, and Erk's levels are higher than the sum of Guy, Bartre, and Raven's levels, and you'll get Jerme's map if it's the other way around. *'Jerme's Map: To get Harken, you must NOT open more than 3 doors by the end of turn 9; to get Karel, you must open more than 3 doors by the end of the turn 9.' You can recruit Harken with his lover Isadora, his lord Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen, Hector and Oswin while you can recruit Karel with your main lord or Lyn, depending on whether you are playing Hector's story or Eliwood's story. Both are decent units, if only for the Brave sword Harken wields or the Wo Dao that Karel wields. There are many reinforcements regardless of which version of the chapter you access so make sure to guard your weaker units. *'Kenneth's Map: To get Harken, you must NOT defeat more that 2 promoted enemies by the end of turn 9; to get Karel, you must defeat more than 2 promoted enemies by the end of turn 9. '''You can recruit them with the same people as mentioned in the above paragraph. They will also hold the same items as the other map. Jerme Version Initial Enemies *2 Archer L12 w/Steel Bow *1 Brigand L12 w/Hand Axe *1 Brigand L12 w/Poison Axe, Antitoxin *1 Brigand L12 w/Hammer *1 Brigand L12 w/Swordreaver *2 Cavalier L12 w/Steel Sword, one with Door Key *1 Cavalier L12 w/Steel Lance *1 Falcon Knight L5 w/Short Spear *1 General L5 w/Hand Axe, Axereaver, Door Key *1 Hero L5 w/Steel Sword, Door Key *1 Knight L12 w/Javelin *2 Knight L12 w/Axereaver *1 Knight L12 w/Killer Lance *2 Mercenary L12 w/Armorslayer *2 Mercenary L12 w/Steel Sword *1 Mercenary L12 w/Lancereaver *1 Myrmidon L12 w/Longsword *2 Myrmidon L12 w/Lancereaver *1 Nomad Trooper L5 w/Steel Bow, Steel Sword *1 Paladin L5 w/Steel Lance, Door Key *2 Pegasus Knight L12 w/Steel Lance *1 Warrior L5 w/Steel Axe, Steel Bow *1 Wyvern Lord L5 w/Steel Lance, Door Key *1 Wyvern Rider L12 w/Iron Lance *1 Wyvern Rider L12 w/Steel Lance Reinforcements *Turn 3 north east: 2 Nomad L12 w/Steel Bow, 1 Nomad Trooper L5 w/Steel Sword,Steel Bow *Turn 6 south east: 1 Falcon Knight L5 w/Javelin, 1 Falcon Knight L5 w/Steel Lance *Turn 7 north west: 1 Wyvern Lord L8 w/Steel Lance, 2 Wyvern Rider L12 w/Steel Lance *Turn 9 north east: Karel/Harken, 2 Nomad L12 w/Steel Bow, 1 Nomad Trooper L5 w/Steel Sword, Steel Bow *Turn 13 north east: 1 Cavalier L12 w/Lancereaver, 1 Cavalier L12 w/Steel Sword, 1 Paladin L5 w/Lancereaver, Axereaver *Turn 15 north west: 1 Wyvern Lord L8 w/Steel Lance, 2 Wyvern Rider L12 w/Steel Lance *Turn 18 north east: 1 Cavalier L12 w/Lancereaver, 1 Cavalier L12 w/Steel Sword, 1 Paladin L5 w/Lancereaver, Axereaver Items '''Items dropped by enemy' *Short Spear (Falcon Knight L5) *4 Door Key (Hero L5, Paladin L5, Wyvern Lord L5, General L5) Items that you can steal from enemy *Door Key (General L5) Chest *White Gem (left chest, centre room) *Bolting (right chest, centre room) *Talisman (north chest) *Hero Crest (south chest) Shops *None Kenneth Version Initial Enemies *Kenneth (Boss): Bishop L13 w/ Aura* *1 General L3 w/ Short Spear *1 Sage L8 w/ Elfire, Chest Key* *1 Bishop L5 w/ Shine, Purge *1 Druid L5 w/ Nosferatu, Eclipse *9 Mage L12 w/ Thunder *1 Mage L12 w/ Bolting *2 Monk L12 w/ Shine *3 Shaman L12 w/ Flux *5 Wyvern Rider L12 w/ Steel Lance Reinforcements *Turn 3-4, from the central west corner: **2 Wyvern Rider L12 w/ Steel Lance *Turn 5, from the southeast Stairs: **1 Mage L12 w/ Thunder **1 Monk L12 w/ Lightning *Turn 7, from the north Stairs: **1 Shaman L12 w/ Flux *Turn 7, from the southeast Stairs: **1 Shaman L12 w/ Flux **1 Mage L12 w/ Thunder *Turn 7, from the southwest corner: **2 Wyvern Rider L12 w/ Steel Lance *Turn 9, from the central western corner: **1 Thief L12 w/ Iron Sword, Lockpick *Turn 9, from the north Staris: **1 Mage L12 w/ Thunder *Turn 10, from the southwest corner: **Karel (Enemy): Swordmaster L8 w/ Wo Dao OR Harken (Enemy): Hero L8 w/ Brave Sword Chests *Northwest: Guiding Ring *Middle: Blue Gem *Southeast: Talisman Shops *None Category:Chapters Category:Rekka no Ken chapters